Nouvelle Vie
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: LA suite de Esclave!La vie après le massacre à continuer, mais Narcissa oubliera-t-elle les démons du passé?rating R **chapitre3**Enfin au manoir!
1. Maudit soitil

Même si je n'ai pas eu le nombre de revew, que je voulais pour faire une suite, j'ai décidé d'en faire une pareil!Ou bien plutôt la commencer! Si les critiques sont bonnes et qu'on me réclame d'autres chapitres je continuerai! Mais pour ça il me faut plein de revew! 5 revew minimum! Car là à l'école sa bouge, vu que je suis finissante! En plus la grosse pièce de théâtre de fin d'année arrive! Bon fini le bla-bla et place à la fic!  
  
  
  
Titre : Nouvelle Vie  
  
Rating : 'R' (pour la violence et le sexe.)  
  
Pairing : Narcissa/ Lucius, Narcissa/Pensez-vous que je vais vous le dire?  
  
Résumé : La vie après le massacre à continuer, mais Narcissa oubliera-t- elle les démons du passé?  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient sauf les persos inventés! Ils appartiennent tous a Jk Rowling qui à enfin décider quand va sortir son livre! Le 21 juin! En anglais!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Maudit soit-il!  
  
  
  
En plein mois d'octobre, une femme blonde faisait sa vaisselle dans un petit appartement dans un quartier de Londres.  
  
-Maudit sois-tu Lucius! Dit la femme au bord des larmes en lançant une fourchette dans l'eau de l'évier.  
  
Encore une fois elle devait changer d'endroit pour vivre. Faute de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'argent. Cela faisait plus de 8 fois en 3 mois. Bien sûre elle avait un compte bien remplie à Gringott, mais les clés se trouvaient au manoir Malefoy. Elle n'y était jamais retourner depuis le massacre.  
  
Pour se calmer, elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé bleu, usé par le temps. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt. À toutes les fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était la même chose, les mêmes images dures et sanglantes lui refaisait surface. L'épée rentrant dans le ventre de son mari avec le sang qui giclait de partout. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues blanches. Elle caressait doucement son ventre arrondit par l'enfant qu'elle attendait.  
  
-C'est une chance que tu ne connaisses pas ton père, dit-elle à l'enfant qu'elle portait en caressant son ventre.  
  
Soudain la fenêtre du salon s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entré une brise froide d'automne tirant sur sa fin. Narcissa se leva rapidement et alla fermer la fenêtre.  
  
-L'hiver s'en vient et je n'ai rien à me mettre!Moi qui est toujours vécu richement! Se dit-elle en cassant un bibelot de porcelaine contre le mur vert défraîchie.  
  
Sa main avait maintenant de fine coupure due à la porcelaine. Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau froide du robinet. Elle glissa sa main ensanglantée sous l'eau glaciale. L'eau se mélangeait avec le sang, formant un liquide rouge pâle coulant dans l'évier. Ses larmes ruisselaient toujours son visage empourpré par la rage. De son autre main, elle ouvrit la petite pharmacie blanche en métal de mauvaise qualité. Elle en sortie des bandages et s'en fit un à sa main blessée. Elle prit aussi une bouteille avec des comprimés de couleurs roses sur lequel était marqué «Paxil». Elle prit 2 de ses comprimés et les envala.  
  
-Calme-toi Narcissa, calme-toi, pense à ton bébé, se dit-elle la respiration sifflante.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du bain blanc cassé. Elle se fit couler un bain brûlant avec de la mousse relaxante. Elle se dévêtit tranquillement. Laissant voir un corps frêle et fragile malgré son ventre de femme enceinte. Il y avait quelques cicatrices. Souvenir laissé par Lucius. Elle se glissa doucement dans son bain laissant ses muscles contractés se détendre, elle ferma tranquillement ses yeux. Elle se mit à voir une scène du passé avec Lucius.  
  
  
  
-Tu n'es qu'une traînée! Lui cria-t-il en la frappant au visage en laissant au passage une marque rouge de sa main froide.  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait! , Lui dit Narcissa qui était à genoux.  
  
-Tu m'as trompé! Cria encore une fois Lucius en démolissant une petite table de bois.  
  
-JAMAIS! Jamais, je te tromperai! Je te suis fidèle Lucius! Pleurait Narcissa toujours par-terre.  
  
-Tu es mieux de m'être fidèle! Car tu m'appartiens.  
  
Il avait un sourire méchant et il avançait vers sa femme doucement. Il la prit par le cou violemment et l'accota contre le mur de pierre du manoir. Il lécha sa joue couverte de larme salée pour ensuite l'embrassé farouchement sur la bouche. D'une main il tenait son poignet et l'autre alla se promener sous la robe couleur pourpre pour aller dans un endroit interdit à tout autre homme que lui. Que seul lui avait accès ? Il était toujours entrain d'embrassé Narcissa qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais en vain, il était beaucoup plus fort et puissant qu'elle. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit :  
  
-Écoute-moi bien saloppe! Tu es ma femme! Tu m'appartiens! Et tu dois m'obéir et répondre à toutes mes attentes! Me suis-je bien fais entendre?  
  
Narcissa n'osa plus bouger.  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'as compris! Cria t'il en la projetant violemment par- terre.  
  
  
  
À ce moment Narcissa se réveilla en crie et en pleure dans son bain moussant. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de réaliser où elle était. Elle sortit de son bain tranquillement. Prit son peignoir en coton beige et le mit.  
  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir.  
  
-Tu ne me ficheras jamais la paix! Tu es mort! Et tu es pourtant constamment dans ma tête! Quand vas-tu partir?, pleurait-elle devant son miroir, Je suis tannée de toi!  
  
Elle repris sa respiration et s'accota sur le bord de l'évier pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Reprends-toi Narcissa.  
  
Elle marcha tranquillement vers sa cuisine. Elle prit le journal sur la table et l'ouvrit à la page des petites annonces.  
  
-Trop cher, pas chauffé, disais-t-elle à toute les annonces.  
  
Soudain elle s'arrêta à l'une d'entre elle.  
  
-Chauffé, éclairé et à un prix raisonnable!  
  
Elle prit le journal et alla à sa chambre se vêtir d'une jupe, noire avec une chemise blanche avec le veston assortit à la jupe. Elle prit soin de mettre son manteau le plus chaud, enfin même si il ne l'était pas vraiment. En sortant de son appartement, elle barra la porte avec 4 verrous.  
  
Elle marchait dans la rue, le plus rapidement possible à la recherche de cet appartement. Le vent claquait contre son visage. Elle sentait son corps se geler. Elle se dépêcha le plus vite qu'elle pu. Enfonçant dans des personnes au passage. Par chance l'immeuble n'était pas très loin. Il était fais en brique rouge.  
  
-Alors c'est ici.c'est presque charmant!, dit Narcissa en rentrant dans la bâtisse.  
  
Elle s'en alla au numéro de porte indiqué, le 11.Il était au rez-de- chaussée.  
  
Elle cogna à la porte et entendit quelques seconde. Et un homme ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Narcissa???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mouhahahaha!!!!!!Fin du chapitre!  
  
  
  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez! Je continue ou je m'arrête!C'est à vous de me le dire dans les revews!Bref je vous aime!  
  
Bon Petite annonce.j'ai aussi 2 autres fics. qui attendent d'être lu! MA vie Mon rêve(un drame) et Vivre selon Durmstrang, ma fic humoristique!  
  
Bon sur ce je vous laisse!  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
-xxxx- 


	2. Le don

Oui!Plein de revew=un chapitre qui viens plus vite! Si vous savez comment je suis contente! Je ne savais pas que le monde en voulait une tant que ça! Mais bon ça l'air que oui! Alors voici la suite! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira! Place au remerciement avant tout!  
Chari : Ouais, Dray est mort snif.mais la vie continu.Merci pur ton revew!  
  
Saiji : Ouais c'est triste.elle n,a pas fini de souffrir non plus la pauvre.Alors on se voit sur MSN! Merci pour la rev'  
  
Tania Potter : Tu veux savoir.alors la tu vas le savoir qui est l'homme.qui sera son sauveur..Merci pour la revew!  
  
Fanny : Ben non Drago la il ne vas pas ressuscité! C'est pas Jésus.Alors la je ne suis pas cool..mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi.Merci pour la revew!  
  
Mae : Oui je parle de Narcissa.on va même en savoir plus sur elle! Alors toi tu crois que cela va être un des trois.et qu'est-ce qui te dis pas 2 des trois! Bon voici la suite! Merci!  
  
Name : J'adore cette maladie car apparemment que j'ai le don de la créée chez les reveweurs.et puis il faut du suspense...non? Alors je te prends en pitié et je t'Offre la suite! Merci pour cette revew vraiment cool!  
  
Amy Potter : Bon ok répondons au question une par une. Peut-être bien.un ancient etit ami.Non ce n'est pas Potter(le jour que je vais faire une fic avec Harry yé loin!) Oui elle va repenser à Dray.La magie ne peu guérir certaine chose comme les démons du passé.elle a vécu avec un homme Tyrannique qui la hante encore.Et les médicaments qu'elle a prit ces des anti-dépresseurs. Et si il la harcèle encore.la fenêtre qui s'est ouverte tout seul? Bon tu verras bien..  
  
Marie : je ne le sais pas si sa va être aussi bon car les suites sont souvent moins bonnes. Mais bon j'essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit potable! Merci bien!  
  
Saria : Si ça se fait : p.Bon voilà la suite! Moi aussi je t'aime fort! Merci!  
  
MyeMy_Potter : Et elle est de retour avec ses questions!Lol!L'homme tu vas le savoir plus bas. Et oui Lucius va Hanter Narcissa, le bébé est du pour le mois de février. Merci pour le compliment! Et merci pour tes revews!  
Tweet : Merci pour les beaux compliments! Et oui je l'ai faite avec beaucoup d'amour! Merci pour ta revew!  
  
Top-Cerise : Voci la suite le plus vite que j'ai pu!  
  
Lily : Ouais je fais de mon mieux.et oui j'aime vous faire souffrir!Mouhahaha bon Merci!  
  
Sonya : Ben oui j'ai asser de revew! Merci ma puce! Je t'Aime fort!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde me demande qui est l'homme.Et moi aussi je suis contente de mettre une suite! Merci!  
  
Wynzar : Oui je suis toujours aussi sadique! Et je suis avec joie ton conseil! Merci!  
  
Jsam : Le proprio? Et bien tu vas le savoir là!  
  
Sososerpent : Ouais je pense que j'ai compris le message..Merci!  
  
Cool : pas besoin de me supplier! La voici!  
Amandine : Demande moi pas pitier je la mettrais pas!lol, je blague la voici!  
  
Iorek : Bordel que ton nom est long! J'espere que la suite va te plaire autant!  
  
Donc avec toute l'amour voici la suite.mais je vous avertie.cette fic sera loin d'être Jojo..  
Chapitre 2  
Le don  
  
Un homme, à la chevelure châtains se tenait dans le cadre de porte. En arrière de lui il y avait un gros chien noir qui aboyait. Narcissa en guide réponse hocha la tête.  
-Mais rentre, tu dois être gelée, dit l'homme en lui faisant signe de entrer.  
  
Narcissa, à petits pas hésitant rentra dans l'appartement.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que la femme de Lucius fais dans un coin pareil?demanda lupin.  
  
-Je peux m'asseoir?demanda Narcissa la main sur son ventre.  
  
-Bien sûre, s'empressa lupin en lui offrant une chaise.  
  
Narcissa enleva son manteau, laissant découvrir son ventre de femme enceinte. Remus le remarqua que trop bien.  
  
Narcissa, lança un soupire. Elle en n'avait jamais parlé à personne que Lucius était mort.  
  
-Lucius..est...mort, parvint-elle à dire, des sanglots dans sa voix.  
  
-Mort? Alors.tu.  
  
-Je ne vis plus au manoir..je suis à la recherche d'un appartement, continue Narcissa toujours des sanglots dans la voix.  
  
Soudainement, Narcissa portent ses main à sa tête, une immense douleur la submerge. Remus se précipite sur elle.  
  
-Narcissa???  
  
-Il va revenir pour se venger...  
  
-Qui va revenir pour se venger.. Lucius?  
  
En guise de réponse la femme blonde hoche la tête.  
  
Le chien noir s'approcha tranquillement, en posant sa tête sur les cuisse de Narcissa.  
  
-Tu veux du thé??  
  
Narcissa hocha la tête. Elle caressait doucement la tête du chien.  
  
-Tu sais,, je vais déménager dans une immense maison, tu y serait probablment, que dans un appartement mal chauffé. Lui proposa Lupin.  
  
Narcissa prit la tasse en tremblotant et alla porté la boisson chaude à ses lèvres gercé par le froid et la fatigue.  
  
-J'en sais rien.dit Narcissa.  
  
Elle regarda rapidement l'horloge, prit de panique elle prit son manteau rapidement.  
  
-Désoler je dois partir, dit Narcissa en se dirigeant vers la porte, pour ensuite sortir.  
  
Dehors, il commençait à faire noir. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Elle se dépêchait, car le soir ce quartier n'était pas des plus fréquentable. Un mendiant l'arrêta pour lui demander de l'argent, mais elle le poussa d'un coup de coude.  
  
Elle arriva enfin à la porte de son appartement son corps tremblait de partout, elle avait toujours détester son don de 3ème vue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sentit ses genoux fléchir. Ce qu'elle avait vu chez Rémus c'était vraiment passé. Son appartement était sans dessus-dessous. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit un coffret en bois. Il était vide, l'alliance avait disparu. Il était vraiment de retour pour se venger. Elle savait maintenant que ça urgeait. Qu'elle devait partir de cette appartement au plus vite.  
  
Et puis en cas de danger, il y avait Rémus qui habitait proche. Et ce chien. Ce chien lui disait quelque chose. Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu les yeux de cet animal à quelque part.  
  
Soudainement les armoires de son appartement se mirent à s'ouvrir tout seul et une bourrasque de vent froid parcouru l'appartement ainsi que le corps de Narcissa. Il était là. Il était dans son logis, près d'elle, près à se venger.  
  
-Fout moi la paix, cria Narcissa prise de panique, des sanglots dans la voix, laisse moi tranquille va t'en, laisse moi vivre ma vie!  
  
Mais le fantôme ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille, il continua à faire claquer les armoire. Tout à coup tout arrêta. Le vent, les armoires les portes. Le calme était revenu.  
  
Narcissa qui était assise accoté contre un mur, se releva doucement, tenant son ventre d'une main, l'autre contre le mur. Sa respiration était sifflante. C'était comme si elle était vider de toute son énergie. Elle prit une couverture de laine et s'enroula dedans. Elle avait froid mais son corps était brûlant. Elle pouvait sentir son sang cogner dans ses tempes. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision. Depuis la mort de Lucius, ses rêves prémonitoire, était plus précis, plus présent. Elle n'avais si jamais eu de vision le jour mais depuis la mort de son mari, tout était différent. Elle voyait des choses qu'elle aurait aimé mieux ne jamais savoir. Lorsqu'elle se promenait dans la rue et qu'elle croisait une femme battue, elle voyait tout ce que la femme vivait. Comme si en tuant Lucius, elle avait libérée une partie de son cerveau.  
  
Narcissa enroulée dans sa couverture, alla se préparer une potion apaisante, pour les visions atténuante. Elle avala le liquide fumant. Elle alla ensuite s'allongé sur le divan. Elle pensait à la proposition de Rémus . Qu'elle serait peut-être mieux de l'accepter pour sa sécurité. Et elle s'endormit sur le divan, plongeant dans ses cauchemars vécus.  
-Black? Tu étais avec Black?!Mais comment oses-tu, menaça Lucius en levant la main vers Narcissa.  
  
-Cccce n'était que pour le travail! Sanglota Narcissa.  
  
-Pour le travail! Et bien tu n'iras plus travailler!  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais.Tu n'iras plus un point c'est tout!ragea Lucius en prenant une gorgée de cognac à même la bouteille.  
  
-Mais il se passe rien entre moi et lui.  
  
-Foutaise, lui cria Lucius en la frappant au visage, Je vous ai vu vous embrassez, Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que tu m'appartiens. Que tu es à moi uniquement et personne d'autre! À moi! Tu es à moi!  
  
Il lui serrait maintenant les bras tellement fort qu'ils étaient presque devenus bleus. Narcissa était impuissante face à lui.  
  
-Maintenant déshabille toi et couche toi sur le lit, ordonna Lucius à sa femme.  
  
Mais Narcissa submergé par la peur ne bougeait pas. Elle restait la tremblante.  
  
-Je t'ai dis de te désahbiller1 Putain de bordel de merde1 Je me semble que c'est clair! Cria Lucius en cassant sa bouteille de cognac maintenant vide.  
  
Narcissa, obéissante, enleva sa robe verte émeraude tranquillement, en délassant les cordeaux du corset noir qui était pardessus sa robe. Elle défit aussi ses cheveux qui était remonté en chignon stylisé. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombèrent sur son corps frêle de jeune femme. Elle alla par la suite s'installé sur le lit nerveusement, sachant le sort qu'il l'attendait. Lucius se dévêtit à son tour. Il s'approcha doucement de Narcissa, en caressant d'abord ses jambes longilignes, pour ensuite entamer ses seins, ses bras. Il alla ensuite toucher le visage délicat de Narcissa.  
  
-C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça. C'est parce que je tiens à toi.lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Il l'embrassa passionnément, tout en caressant le corps de sa femme. Ses baisers descendirent plus bas. Dans le cou, sur la poitrine, sur le ventre, ensuite entre les jambes. Narcissa adorait la chaleur que la bouche de Lucius lui procurait. Elle le tenait par les cheveux en réclamant toujours plus. Lucius remonta ses baisers. Il tenait fermement les poignets de Narcissa. Il se mit à la pénétré en la regardant avec ses yeux aciers. Elle pouvait sentir le corp froid et dure de son mari contre le sien chaud..  
Et soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda son réveil, 3h30 du matin. Ce qu'elle avait rêver, datait de longtemps. Avant même la naissance de Drago. Elle venait à peine de quitter le collège. Elle comprit pourquoi elle avait fait se rêve. Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de Rémus Lupin, était un animagus qui se transformait en chien. Elle comprit que le chien c'était lui..  
Mouahahahahahahahahahaha fin de ce chapitre!  
  
Ok je sais il a prit du temps à venir, je m'en excuse.mais c'est juste que Lupin est pas un personnage que J'affectionne particulièrement!  
  
Alors même règle que d'habitude! 5 revew et plus si non pas de suite!  
  
Mya qui vous adore!  
  
-xcxxxx- 


	3. Passé à oublié

Wouha plein, plein de revew! Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez cette fic! Parce que normalement une suite plait moins..et j'avais peur que ça ne mène nulle part que le monde apprécie moins, mais bon j'i enfin su par où ce que ça allait et j'ai vu aussi que la suite était apprécié!Alors voilà place maintenant au remerciement!  
Bon aussi je suis désolée que la suite est prise autant de temps a veniR! Car cette année est ma dernière au secondaire, et puis on essaie d'avoir les plus hautes notes possibles! Et j'en ai été récompenser vu que j'ai été accepté au cegep en art et lettre profil cinéma. Bon et puis avec ce qui se passe ds le monde en ce moment, je ne voulait pas m'embarquer dans les affaires déprimantes..Car dans ces moments de guerre je crois que ce que l'on a de besoin c'est de rire et non de pleurer! Alors vu que la guerre va de bon train et que c'est moins pire, j'ai décider de me rembarquer dans mes histoires! Donc Peace tout le monde!  
  
Deedlit : Je la continue avec plaisir!Même si la suite est un peu longue à venir!Merci de ta revew!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse :WOW! Tu es perspicace! Et oui Narcissa et Sirius ont eu une aventure,,,,mais je N,en dit pas plus voici la suite! Merci!  
  
Nonymes :Merci bien!  
  
Wynzar : Ouais je continue!J'ai 5 revews! Merci de M'encourager!  
  
Satine : Le nombre de mois?6 mois environ.donc elle va accoucher durant la fic dans des chapitres futures! Moi aussi Sirius/Narcissa est un couple que j,aim bien et surtout pas du tout exploité!Alors Merci pour ta revew complètement dingue!  
  
Vulcaine7 : Tiens.t'as réussi a te mettre à jour avec ma fic??? BRAVO!*(bien sure on peut dire que le facteur Rémus est pour quelques choses)  
  
Tweet : Ouais tu as raison avec l'un ou l'autre mais je te donne un indice je n'aime pas Rémus..Alors sur ce Merci!  
  
Petite_Puce : OUI JE LE VEUX!!!!!! Lolololol , Ça me fais palir que tu trouves bonne ma fic! Merci!  
  
Lily : Je sais mes suites sont longues à venir.mais n'empêche que tu les aime pareil!Alors Merci bcp, bcp, bcp ,bcp mon amie!  
  
Cool : Tu n'as pas vu ma fic je l'ai coter 'R' et en plus je l'ai placer dans Horror alors là normal que ça te donne la frousse! Mais Merci de lire et de revewer!En fais je suis plus tôt contente que ca te fasse réagi de la sorte!  
  
LollieShing :Tu veux la suite! Et bien la voici! Mais cela me surprendrait qu'elle soit mieux! Mais Merci tout de même!  
  
MikaChan : Tu em cries la suit.ok on se calme la voici! Lol! Merci!  
  
Célina : Snif, snif snif. J'ai vraiment fais mourir Drago, il est vraiment mort! Il en reviendra plus jamais.du moins dans cette fic!Merci!  
Chapitre 3  
Passé à oublier  
La lumière du soleil, plombait dans la chambre de Narcissa, illuminant ses cheveux blonds. Ce qui la réveilla. Elle arriva pour regarder l'heure sur son cadran, mais il était par-terre fracassé. Elle qui pensait que la hantise de son mari n'était qu'un cauchemars se rendit compte bien vite que cela avait été bien réelle. Elle se leva de son lit et mit un peignoir couleur saumon qui s'agençait à merveille avec ses cheveux blonds. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et alla fouiller dans la pharmacie dans lequel elle prit ses anti-dépresseurs.  
Dans sa tête c'était clair, elle devait quitter cette endroit au plus vite. Manque d'argent, elle décida d'accepter la proposition de Rémus. Aller habiter avec lui et Sirius.  
Mon dieux.Sirius cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parler. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller de vieux souvenir entre eux car la colère de Lucius serait plus grande. Beaucoup plus grande. Plus grande que celle qu'il l'habite en ce moment. Il avait toujours été jaloux de Black. Jaloux car il savait que Narcissa lui donnait un amour que lui n'aurait jamais.  
Donc Narcissa se vêtit d'une robe pourpre qui démontrait ses mollets encore bien fermes. Et mit son manteau de la veille et s'en alla chez Rémus.  
Elle cogna à la porte. Rémus vint lui répondre immédiatement.  
-Je savait que tu reviendrais, lui dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.  
Narcissa rentra rapidement à l'intérieur, elle ne prit même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour.  
-Ta proposition tient toujours? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien sûre qu'elle tient toujours ! Quelle question! Pourquoi elle ne tiendrais plus?lui demanda l'homme devant elle en lui offrant de s'asseoir.  
Narcissa alla s'asseoir mais éclata en sanglot. La pression était trop forte.  
-Il me poursuit sans cesse. Il me hante, il est toujours là où ce que je vais. Il veut se venger. Il est après moi jour et nuit..  
Rémus s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. À ce moment un homme à la chevelure noir et longue mais bien entretenue arriva du couloir. Son regard croisa celui de Narcissa.  
-Narcissa..  
-Sirius..  
Cela faisait si longtemps qui ne savait vu, 18 ans pour être exacte . Mais malgré toute ces années passé séparer on pouvait voir l'amour dans leurs yeux.  
Sirius s'approcha doucement de Narcissa et lui donne un baiser d'apaisement sur le front. Narcissa ferma les yeux, Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait toucher. Elle ne se rappelait plus comme cela était bon de se sentir aimé et bien.  
Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, mais Rémus la ramena au sujet.  
-Qui te poursuit comme ça?  
Lucius, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.  
-Lucius? Mais ne nous as-tu pas dit hier qu'il était mort. Demanda Black.  
Narcissa se leva avec toute la grandeur qu'elle pouvait.  
  
-Oui, il est mort. Mais il veut se venger.il ne veut pas me laisser en paix..son fantôme, peu importe où ce que je suis il me retrouve, il est là.  
Elle avait dit cette phrase avec agressivité, rage et douleur.  
Rémus et Sirus la regardait d'une drôle de manière. Ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi Lucius voulait se venger. Narcissa était pourtant la femme de maison idéal, elle était obéissante, et savait diriger des serviteurs. Elle était douce, lorsque le temps venait et autoritaire au bon moment.  
-Alors tu vas venir habité avec nous?lui demanda Black avec un sourire gêné.  
La femme acquiesça avec un mince un sourire.  
-Bien nous partons dans 2 jours, tu dois venir nous rejoindre ici vers 2 heures de l'après-midi!  
Narcissa les remercia avec son plus beau sourire, malgré toute la fatigue qui l'habitait.  
Narcissa arriva chez elle morte de fatigue, par chance dans 2 jours ce sera la fin de ses souffrances.  
2 jours plus tard...  
Dans un coffre, Narcissa avait mit tout le nécessaire ; vêtement, médicament et bouquin. Elle savait très bien que cela ne servait à rien d'emporter les meubles crasseux de son appartement. Malheureusement le coffre, était trop lourd pour pouvoir l'emporter dans ses mains enflées. Donc elle prit sa baguette dont elle avait prit soin de la serrer dans un petit coffre gravé en bois, qu'elle conservait depuis ses 11 ans. Et puis lança un sort qui permit au coffre de devenir plus petit et d'être moins lourd pour elle. Elle serra le coffre qui maintenant était de la grosseur de sa main et le mit dans la poche de son manteau pour ensuite sortir du petit appartement dans lequel jadis elle avait vécus.  
Sirius en chien et Rémus l'attendait devant leurs appartement avec une voiture remplis de boîte qui avaient sans aucun doute été rétrécis.  
-Ou-sont vos bagages Narcissa? Demanda avec un sourire Rémus  
Narcissa en guise de réponse, souri et sortit de sa poche le petit coffre. Rémus ria un peu avant de dire de se mettre en route.  
Durant le chemin, le chien noir garda sa tête couché sur les cuisses de Narcissa, qui elle dormait paisiblement, la tête accoté sur la fenêtre. Cela était très rare que Narcissa avait un sommeil calme, paisible.  
Rémus arrêta devant un immense manoir au penture bleu marin et au mur blanc. Ce n'était pas un manoir sombre. Ça ressemblait plus a une immense maison qu'A un manoir. Narcissa se réveilla tranquillement, en prenant soin de s'étirer tandis que Sirus se transforma en humain. Narcissa remarqua comme il n'avait pas changé, sauf le regard. Un regard avant si joyeux et enfantin était maintenant, gravité, douleur, comme si il avait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle remarqua aussi ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux descendant sur ses épaules. Il avait encore sa carrure d'antan. Narcissa sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit son nom prononcé justement de Sirius. Elle sortit de la voiture et alla rejoindre les 2 hommes qui l'attendaient à l'entré.  
Rentré à l'intérieur, Narcissa eut un malaise, elle tomba à genoux et tout s'embrouilla devant elle.  
-Voici maintenant ta nouvelle demeure, dit sur un ton doucereux Lucius.  
  
Narcissa regardait les alentours avec des yeux de petite fille qui venait de recevoir sa première maison de poupée pour Noël. Tout était si vaste qu'elle ne savait ou regardé.  
  
-Regarde bien ce hall d'entré car rare seront les fois ou tu pourras le voir, murmura Lucius dans le creux de son oreille en caressa ses longs cheveux blonds.  
  
Lucius lui serra soudain les épaules.  
Car les seules fois que tu pourras sortir, sera pour aller travailler, quand je rentrerai du travail tu devras être là. Tu n'auras le droit de sortir que lorsque je te donnerai la permission ,est-ce que je me suis bien fait entendre? Lui dit Lucius dans un murmure agressif .  
Narcissa acquiesça, incapable de parler sa gorge subjugué par les sanglots  
-Narcissa! Narcissa!  
Narcissa se réveilla, le corps tout tremblant dans les bras de Sirius.  
Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Fin du chapitre...  
Bon si vous voulez la suite vous le savez! Il me faut plein plein de revew! Alors tlm je vous aime et je vous embrasse! Et je dis Paix sur la terre! 


End file.
